brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dark1amethyst/Dark's New And Improved Poké Shop
Shop status: Mourning Hey, my name is Dark and this was my shop for the game Pokemon Brick bronze It was deleted due to copyright issues on the date 04/18/18 We shall mourn it together Important (Read Before You Shop) Shop Statuses Giveaway: I am currently hosting a giveaway on my giveaway blog Giveaway Winners Announced: I have chosen a winner for the giveaway Online: I am online and ready to trade, search for me in the player search if your order is ready Open: I'm not online but you can still make a trade Ordering format Order: (Your order) Offer: (Your offer) IGN: (Your in game name) Example: Order: Arceus Offer: Groudon IGN: LOLexample How To Trade 1. If your in a different time zone then me comment your time zone 2. If your in the same time zone as me then just search for my roblox name in the player search or we can organize a time to trade Make sure your follow privacy is always turned on please Availablities Breedable: Unlimited - (May need breeding time guaranteed lvl. 1) In Stock: Unlimited - (Doesn't need breeding time but might not be lvl. 1) In Stock (Number): Limited - (Doesn't need breeding time) Coming Soon: You can order it but it might take a while; these are not on my wishlist Note: All tables are done in alphabetical order except the orders and I DO NOT trade eggs IGN: 1. dark_amethest 2. corrupted_jade Timezone: Pacific Time Zone 'Reminder: Write down your IGN in the comments when placing your order' New Will be taken down in a week and put in their respective sections. Shiny Starters One Time/ Gift Pokemon/ Other Event Pokemon Rares Very Rares Fishing/ Surfing Pokemon Fossil Pokemon Items Legendaries/ Mythicals/ Super Rare Wishlist Crossed out Pokemon are Pokemon I may recieve in trade. *Any Legendary *Any Event Pokemon *Ash - Greninja *Ditto *BP shop items *Any rare I don't have *Arcade items/ Pokemon *Mega Stones I don't have *Elemental Stones I don't have (gems, evolutionary stones) Other OT Trades I will trade a Magikarp with my trainer ID for a Pokemon with your Trainer ID or someone elses, this will increase your chances of getting something good in the lotto Egg Moves I will trade ANY '''egg move Pokemon as long as it is available in game. Egg move Pokemon '''will cost more so be prepared with a good offer Ditto Breeding I have Ditto so if you have a Pokemon you want to breed I can breed it for you. Please note that sadly this service is '''not '''free Giveaways For every ten trades completed I will host a giveaway on a seperate blog, so be sure to tell your friends about this shop. People who have completed an order on my shop will get a x2 chance of winning. Completed Trades: 13 Giveaway link: Dark's Giveaways Orders Completed orders will be removed from the list Poll Poll will be taken down in a week, the results will then be applied to the shop On a Scale of 1-5 How Good is my Shop? 1 2 3 4 5